naruto experiments: Spiraling
by chanelly982
Summary: my first fic. so sorry if its a bit corny. AU. narutos life takes a turn for the worse. the uzumaki? what is it. why has it chosed him? and they kyuubi. why was she involved?
1. Chapter 1 Spiraling

**Please excuse any corniness in this story. It's my first^^ and the name is part of the series. Any Naruto story I write will have that. **

**Declaimer: I do not own Naruto**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one

My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Or Naru for short. No one here likes me. Especially not my name. Uzumaki. Spiral. That's my spatiality. Spiral. My chakra spirals around me, dragging and absorbing anyone else's chakra. A bloodline trait. My parents were both thought dead, but it's all a lie. There both alive somewhere. And they came back for me.

At the age if 16, they wanted me back. But I told them no. they had abandoned me, left me in a foreign ninja village telling everyone there that his 'real' parents had died. They left to do who knows what, and just came back for me when it was convenient? I think not. Right when I was getting to know people, and getting my life together, they expect me to leave with them.

What would you have done? What would anyone else do in that position? Well, I chased them away. Told them to never come back. And they left. But 'father' left me a letter. I still haven't opened it, but I will today. 1 year after they left.

I took the envelope form the desk drawer. Checked it for traps, tags, and explosives. There were none. Then I opened it. There was a flash. I expected a trap, so I jumped back. But it was still a letter, sitting barely opened on my desk. So I sat down again and grabbed the letter. I started reading it.

But it was blank. No words, no nothing. I stared blankly at it. But why would he leave me a blank letter? Did it mean something? Was there a hidden message? So I stared to go through tit thoroughly. But I still didn't find anything.

So I just sat there again and stared at the paper some more. Then, another flash. So I looked closer to the paper. My eyes had barely recovered from the searing light it had emitted. Then a third flash. Then the searing light entered my eyes.

It all came back to me. Those late night runs, why I was here. What had happened all those yeas ago. And the reason I had me name.

**Wow. I hadn't realized how short these chapters would look when typed . **


	2. Chapter 2 The Start

Chapter 2

I awoke on the floor, my eyes felt like they were on fire. I looked into the mirror and saw a stranger there. Dark, blood red irises, with more defined cheekbones. My hair didn't stick up as much, and there was a brown streak on both sides of my head. The same color as my moms' hair. I also realized that my clothes had shrunk….or actually I had grown. My clothes were already stretched to there limit.

I was a totally different person. And now I knew why. That 'letter' explained everything. And that's why I had to leave. Now.

I grabbed all my clothes and what little valuables I had and ran out my front door. I took all the necessities of a mission with me. I ran past the guards who didn't even take a second look at me. This village was never really my home, and now it never would be. And to think, after all they'd done for me; I'd betray them by becoming a missing nin.

But that wasn't the problem now. I had to leave before they came for me. I had waited to long. And now I would have to push my body to the limits to make up that lost time.

They were waiting for me. My 'parents.' More lies. That's all my life seemed to be nowadays.

With as much speed as I could muster, but still keep a steady pace, I left. And with my new body structure, I realized all my senses had been heightened. Faster then Kakashi, my sense of smell and sight better then Kiba's, stronger then Sakura, and more chakra then Sasuke.

But they would never know. I would never be able to tell them. Never show them how I was better then them. But that was okay with me. Now that I knew all that I did.

It took me 3 days to travel 200 km by foot. Much faster then anything or anyone else. I took great pleasure in knowing that.

With only minutes to spare, I reached the meeting point.

"Hurry! Though the door!" yelled my 'mother.' So I jumped though the door, hearing a 'pop' behind me. And I was out.

The door had been in a field. More like a white oval that was slowly shrinking in size. Quite peculiar. I had never seen anything like to before. I wondered what kind of jutsu it was while I floated/ran thought the white light around me.

"Welcome back, Naru-sama." Said a mans' voice at the end of the light. "You cut it quite close there, Eh?" he was an old man, maybe around 50. Gray hair, dark, aged skin like leather. "Shall I let everyone know the master is home?"

Then I was standing right next to him. Those last words echoing thought my head. 'The master is home?' then my body become very heavy, and the old man had to act quickly to catch me before I fell.


	3. Chapter 3 A Friend

Chapter 3

My first thought was that I was back home. A word that I rarely used.

"Naru-sama. How was your journey?" asked the old man from before. I looked across the bed I was laying in saw him and a maid standing there. It was a bit awkward. "We brought you your breakfast. Buttered toast, scrambled eggs, orange juice and a blueberry muffin." Said the maid. She placed down the tray with the food, curtsied, then left.

"It was…endurable. Tolerated." I replied. The other dimension. The other world. I was sent there to scope it out. To train there, learn there ways, become stronger, and then to destroy them. So I would inevitably betray them too.

I was the master of this house. Son of the ruler of this country. Because my parents were still dead. That's why I was summoned back.

I was the son of the emperor of Japan. I inherited everything. Even his 'projects.' Father had made doors to other dimensions. Other worlds. But when he was exploring one of them, he met my mother. Then she had me. But he had duties of his own in his own world. He knew he would had to of returned. So he brought her back with him. But she had to leave her son behind. She left me behind.

When they returned to this world, the strain of all his traveling took its toll. He died about a year after of a heart attack. My mother ruled the country until she too died of a heart attack. She was not meant to live in this world. She didn't 5 years after my father.

The letter was her memories. All that had transpired here. Her life, in other words. That why my hair had changed that way. I had become a little more like her.

She sent a maid to send me that letter. Her memories would help me understand the situation. It told me who I was, where I was, what I was meant to do, and when to do it by. Father had noticed that some of the worlds he had visited were deteriorating. He thought that his doors were causing this, and so he wanted me to fix it when the time came.

I had left the maid my mom sent in the other one. Which was also starting to deteriorate. This world too, was soon to follow in its steps.

"Naru-sama. Your breakfast is getting cold." Said the old man. Then another maid walked in. Probably to change his bed sheets or something. But she took one look at him, then bowed and turned to walk back out.

"Wait!" I yelled. "H-Hinata?" I asked. She looked just like a missing nin from the village.

"N-no" she stammered, looking very uncomfortable. "M-my name is Ai. But you may call me Hinata is you like." Then she turned and walked quickly out of the room.

Was this a parallel one of the other one? Did that mean that all of the 'friends' were here, and I would see them all over the place.

Breakfast was delicious. It was still warm when I got to it, and everything tasted fresh. After I had finished, I went exploring around my estate. At some point it time, I started listening to my tour guide. He explained to me all of the details about the carpets, the paintings, and even the bedrooms.

After about 2 hours, I started feeling a bit parched. So I asked a passing maid to bring us 2 drinks.

"2, Naru-sama?" she asked hesitantly. "

"Yes. One for my tour guide."

"Tour guide?" she said, looking around. Which, in turn, made me look around. Then I realized I was all alone.

"He was just here….I swear!"

_I am here. But only you can here me. Only you can see me._

'But who are you?' I thought back.

_I am the emperor's pet. Since you are now he, I now belong to you. _

"Um…never mind. I'll get the drink myself. You're excused. I said out loud to the maid. "Sorry to have disturbed you,"

"Of course, Naru-sama." Then she bowed and left.

"So. Explain yourself."

_Well, I can be summoned by you at any time and anywhere. All you have to do is do the summon justu I will show you in a little while. I can control the element fire, so can you. Fire will never hurt you again. I don't require any food, sleep but I can still do those things. I'm pretty much a ghost. I can go through walls, no one can see me, and im haunting you. I can only go 3 miles from your body before I have to stop. If I go any farther, I start to disappear. I live within your heart and mind. Ill always be with you. _

"Really? So you're under my control? Our family could control a demon?"

_Yes. I was caught by one of your ancestors. _

"So if I think of fire…" and while I said that I snapped my fingers, A little flame appearing. "wow. That is so cool."

_See. Isn't that easy, Master?_

"Very. But just call me Naru. Everyone here calls me Master or Sama. Id rather have you as a friend than a servant."

_That is acceptable by me. It thank you for treating my so kindly. Most would treat me or abuse me like a servant. But I am still an entity, and a powerful one at that. _

"So. Do you have a name for me to call you by?

_None. _She said(at least I thought it was a She) appearing before me and a nine-tailed fox. _no one had ever thought to have given me a name._

"May I call you Kyuubi then?"

_Nin-tailed fox? That is acceptable. But very ironic, no? thanks you for naming me and being a friend. But I must go now. It appears as if you have visitors. _The she disappeared, leaving Naru alone. But to his visitor, he was not alone.


	4. Chapter 4 prophecy

Chapter 4

I continued down the hall, and ended up at the kitchen. That made me smile to myself. Sly fox led me here as a thanks.

"Can I have a glass of water please?

"Yessir." Said a servant in the middle or cooking the lunchtime meal. "comin up in a sec."

"Thank you." I replied, staring at him. He looked strangely like "Kiba?"

"Yeah?" he replied subconsciously. Then he looked up, saw Naru then his face drained of all color. "Um…can I um…help you Naru-sama" he turned away and preoccupied himself with his cooking.

"It is you! Kiba! What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I uh…don't know who you're talking about."

"But I thought you died on that mission! You, Hinata, Kurenai and Shino."

"That's not true. We all fell though a portal and ended up here. Don't ask me how, we just did. Our bodies literally disintegrated when we arrived, and when we woke up we had the memories and lives of the people in this dimension. The ones who originally inhabited there bodies are long gone."

"So you know everything that they do? Your living there lives?"

"Apparently so. But now that you're here, everything is going to change."

"Change? Why would it change?"

"Hinata, Shino, Kurenai. You can come out now."

So that's who the Kyuubi was talking about. They must have followed him here, waiting for a chance to talk to him.

"Now, if you'll come with us? We have much to show you, and you have much to learn.

Hinata was a maid, Kiba was a cook, Shino was a gardener, and Kurenai was a nurse. All had positions in which they had access to me.

"So what's going on?" I asked. This was all so very confusing to me. They had led to me my bedroom.

"Well," said Kiba. Always the talker. "As I said earlier, we fell though some kinda hole. Now were stuck here in different bodies," At that he looked pointedly at Hinata, who blushed profusely. "And we know that you are extremely important."

"Something bad is going to happen" continued Kurenai. "And you're at the middle of it. Your bloodline trait. The Uzumaki? In this world it has a different meaning. It was prophesized long before by a Mikiana. Something about how a boy will be the spiral of life, beginning a catalyst that will spark the end of all dimensions and will renew and restart everything."

"Are you telling me that I'm that boy?" asked Naru incredulously.

"Yes. And everyone wants you. China, America, Russia. The list goes on. The emperor of Japan is now a target of every other nation. And we're the only ones who can help you.

"Four forces from the unknown, bond together, minds unfold. There power weak, but soon is gone, without there help, the spiral falls." Quoted Shino. Quiet as ever.

"We're the 4 from that quote. And we noticed recently that we are getting weaker. Just like when your mother died from dimension traveling. Soon we will join her. But before that happens, we have to help you complete the prophesy." Said Hinata.

W-wait! What!? I'm this… spiraling catalyst? No way! I'm just some unwanted boy who got lucky and ended up here!" vented Naru.

"I understand how you feel. Really, I do. But it's the truth. All of this had to be done! Everything will fall in place when the time comes, and all will make sense. But until then, we have to stick together and try our hardest to succeed!" spoke Kurenai softly.

"I suppose so, but are you sure it's me? Are you sure I'm the right one? Is the fate of the world really in my hand? It just seams a bit too surreal to me…" Naru said, questioningly.

"Well, team. Let's leave him to ponder this. It's a lot to take in at once." Kurenai said while turning to leave. The rest of them followed her.

"If you need any of us, we'll be around." Hinata said.

"Or you could just summon us, _Master._" Snickered Kiba.

Shino just nodded in my general direction and closed the door behind him.

"Smell ya laterz!" yelled Kiba. Then they were all gone, Leaving Naru alone in his giant bedroom.

_Remember. You never alone. _Spoke Kyuubi, appearing beside me, curled up on my bed. _Would you like to know what really going on?_

"You mean you know?"

_Of course. I've always known. Being around for all these years has its perks. _

"Okay. So tell me. Am I really the one?"

_Let's start with the prophecy. They only told you the bits that were left behind, and untouched by your ancestors. They tried to destroy all of it, but some escaped or where copied down by humans. So listen well, for I don't like repeating myself._

_Born in a world_

_Not of his own_

_A child, unknown_

_He'll start the spiral _

_And end it soon_

_A catalyst in the flow of time_

_To end it all_

_Then to start anew_

_Four forces from the same unknown,_

_Bound together, as minds unfold_

_There power weak,_

_But soon is gone_

_Without there help_

_The spiral shall fall_

_All together, dimensions untraveled_

_To traverse them all_

_A secret unraveled_

_But only 3 shall go_

_Spiraling, spiraling_

_Until all is wiped clean_

_Then, will it start again_

_In a world of free_

_That is the entire prophecy. Do you understand what your roles are now? Because I will not repeat it._

_"_Yeah. I'm the spiral. The forces are Kiba guys, and we all have to save the worlds or dimensions."

_That is incorrect. You will destroy the world and then make it new. _

"What! I have to destroy it? But why! How?"

_With me. And Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Kurenai. We will help you make the world bend to your whims. All will be at your fingertips to re-make in whatever image you see fit._

"In my image? I have to re-make all the worlds? But how will I do that? I have no idea how to do any of this. Why did it have to be me?"

_Because you are your fathers son and your mothers son. They made you, and she knew that you'd be special. Now you WILL fulfill your role in this, otherwise the lives of other will pay for it._

"The lives of others? If you put it that way, then I have no choice but to do it!"

_Yes. If you hadn't agreed after that, I would have really haunted you until you did. Remember. No one can see me, no one can here, and no one can touch me. But you can. So remember that when next we argue. And remember that I will always get my way. _

Then she smiled her vixen smile and disappeared out of the visible spectrum and went to wear she always did.

"Damn vixen. But she is right…she'll always get her way, and I will still have to re-make the world.


	5. Chapter 5 hidden

**. Sorry for the garden scene. I'm an Ag student in Hawaii, and I love to talk about all the flowers you cab find at my house or school.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Naru headed out to the garden after his talk with the Kyuubi. The garden was quiet exquisite. Royal palms lined the sides of the walkways, perfectly trimmed to keep the fronds from falling on unsuspecting visitors. Roses of every color were planted a distance back, giving off a tantalizing smell. That mixed in with some night blooming Jasmine made Naru gulp down sweet, honey filled breaths.

Farther on, he spotted some orchids and Anthiriums planted in and around some Hapu'u trees. Popcorn, chocolate, and some Bird of Paradise were also there. Naru kept on walking, inhaling there different aromas and locating all the flowers. Plumeria, Hibiscus, Puakenikeni, even the Mock Oranges were in bloom.

The smells were so overwhelming that after about an hour, he started to feel dizzy. Maybe it wasn't just the flower's smell, but his life too. It was all just to overwhelming, and it was making his head spin.

So he looked around for a chair to sit on. But just the turning motion of his head made him feel faint. He stumbled along, still searching for a chair or bench. But all the movement made him even dizzier. He couldn't tell his up from down, or his left from right.

All his wonderings had gotten him lost. "W-where am I?" he wondered, barely able to stand. He was leaning heavily on a Fan Palm. After a few seconds, he just couldn't stand anymore, and ended up slumping down on a grassy patch right off the main path, squishing a few flowers on his way.

"M-my head…" he moaned. Thoughts were randomly going though his head. Then there was a black expanse what seamed to be swirling, but standing still at the same time.

Then he was there. He was so tired….everything was spiraling…going around, around, around…..Then the blackness of unconsciousness took him.

-Shino-

'Sigh…looks like someone was toughing the flowers again.' Thought Shino while preening the roses. When he was finished, he followed the path of bent and broken flowers, his curiosity piqued.

The path was very haphazard. It led in circles, zigzags, and in squares. At some times it was hardly noticeable, but years of being a ninja had his senses honed, and he was able to detect even the slightest disturbance.

After about 10 minutes of this, he reached the end. He was covered by a bush. 'Weird" thought Shino.

"Hey. You! These gardens are in the property of…" he started, finally seeing who was lying there. "Naru!"

There he was, passed out in a heap on the ground, unconscious. So Shino instinctively reached for his neck to check his pulse. But the minute he did, he felt a firm pull behind his navel, like he was being pulled by something.

Then there was a feeling of emptiness. Then he was in this blackness, with a feeling that he was missing something important but couldn't remember what….

-Kiba-

"Geesh." growled Kiba. "What's taking Shino so long? He was supposed to meet us here an hour ago!" he had no patience for people who took too long. He barely had patience for anything else. But what bothered him the most was that Shino was never late. He was the most punctual person Kiba had ever met.

"Do you think something happened to him?" asked Hinata. She had conquered her stammering while in this dimension.

"Maybe we can go look for him?" added in Kurenai.

"Y-y-yeah." Stammered Hinata.

At that, everyone turned towards her with shock on there face. She had conquered her stammering. So why was it starting up again, and now of all times?

"W-w-what's wrong w-with me?" she asked, with a scared look on her face.

That made everyone even more worried. Shino was missing, Hinata was stammering, and her eyes….did they really look more pale then the blue there were now?

"K-k-Kiba! Your cheek!" she was staring at my cheek like I had an ugly growth there. "Its turning red, like your clans trademark tattoo."

'My cheek?' Kiba thought. Then he quickly looked in the mirror Hinata held up for him.

'Omg. Shes right!' he though, surprise plastered all over his face.

"How peculiar." Said Kurenai. Her eyes were the red they were before they arrived here. They had been brown before. "it appears as if its begun. Our powers are awakening, thanks to Naru. Our souls are returning to there original forms." Then she swatted at a passing bug.

"w-wait!" stammered Hinata. "That's one of Shino's kikai bugs!"

"Didn't he well them to come to us for help if Shino couldn't?"

"Follow that bug!" yelled Kurenai, and then they all took off after the bug.

After a while, they arrived at the garden. The bug led them down a twisted, and nauseating. Then they finally arrived at a bush with 2 pairs of legs sticking out.

"Shino! Naru!" yelled Hinata in surprise. I ran straight up to them, reaching to take Shino's pulse. Then I felt a pulling behind my navel the minute I touched him. Then I was engulfed in a blackness.

-Hinata-

"Kiba!" I yelled, running to his side. But right before I reached him Kurenai stopped me.

"Don't." she told me firmly. "Naru must have gone into the Uzumaki. If you touch them, you'll join them. Shino and Kiba didn't know that that's what happened. Shino must have though someone took out Naru, and Kiba was just too worried about them to no check if they were okay."

"But shouldn't we join them? I meant, we are part of the prophecy, right?"

"No. I think that we are to wait for the right moment. Like in the morning. Its dark now, and well need to guard there bodies. If anything happened to there corporeal form, then they'll forever be stuck like this.

"I guess so…" spoke Hinata sadly. I want to help them, but I guess I can help them this way….

"Ill take the first shift while you sleep. Ill wake you at midnight."

"Okay" then I curled up a little distance form the boys. But sometimes during the night, my arm must have brushes theirs, because I felt some kind if pull behind my navel, then I was in complete darkness.

-Kurenai-

"Sigh…" I thought "this must be fate. I'm left once again to watch over my students while they save go off on a dangerous adventure." Then I used my genjutsu to hide them.

_There power weak, but soon is gone…._

The words whispered themselves over and over n my head. They have 3 days, max. "Maybe I should join them?"

Then I reached over and grabbed Hinata's arm.

_Bound together, minds unfold…_

Nothing happened. I didn't feel anything. I felt a warm girls arm beneath my finger. Then there it was. Kurenai could see it in her head. All of them, floating around in a great expanse of nothing. 'I must be seeing this though Hinata's eyes.' Then the image disappears as I withdrew my hand.

"I guess it wasn't meant to be…" I guess only the 4 can enter the Uzumaki because they are young and pure, while I must stay and guard them.

And with that, the group of 4(Kurenai was the guardian, and she makes it 5) began there journey to achieve the Uzumaki.


	6. Chapter 6 Uzumaki

Chapter 6

-Kyuubi-

"Finally. The dizziness has stopped…." Thought Naru. He was floating in a soft blackness. It cushioned his body, allowing him to more freely, and with none of the restrictions of gravity.

_You're in the middle of the Uzumaki. _I told him, appearing next to him.

"The middle?"

_Yes. You're the beginning, middle, and end of it. _

"Really? I thought I would have had more time till this happened?"

_Apparently not. The Uzumaki could not wait any longer. It needs you to see the worlds before they end so you have an idea on how to make them. _

_"_What will happen to all the people once it ends? Will they be okay?"

_They will be changed. By now, thousands of creatures will be falling into a deep unconsciousness. When they awaken, they will only remember there basic needs. How to take care of themselves, in example hygiene, food, clothing how to build, and a few others necessities. But most of there memories will be based on how you want there world to function. All of them will act according to you._

"So I can make the world perfect? No drugs, pollution, or stealing?"

_In any way you want. _I told him. Then I smiled at him sweetly. It hurt deep down to know what was going to happen to him.

Then I left him there, disappearing form his visible spectrum again.

_He's not going to enjoy what 'they' have in store for him, not one bit….my poor poor master…_

-Shino-

"Shino!' someone yelled, they sounded far away. When I opened my eyes, I saw Naru leaning over me, and shaking me.

"Naru?" I asked, stupidly. "What's going on?"

"Well, apparently we're in the Uzumaki. But how did you get here?"

"I saw you passed out on the ground, and I reached for your pulse, I felt this sudden tug from behind my navel, and then this…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…so what's going on here?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure myself…"

"Are we supposed to wait here? Is something gonna happen?" I didn't like this at all. Unfamiliar territory would make any ninja nervous.

"Well. All we can do is wait, right?"

"Yes. We'll have to wait and see…"

-Kiba-

"Kiba!" yelled these voices. That's my name, right?

"WHAT!" I growled back, only now feeling something shaking my violently.

"Good. Your finally awake." Said Shino. You had us worried, y'know!" added Naru.

"Hey! Your awake!" I said happily, standing up. "What happened? I saw you passed out on the ground and then…then…"

"You grabbed my arm, didn't you." Asked Shino.

"Hey, are you okay? You look really pale" I told Shino. And he did. He looked sick, and really tired.

"Y-yeah. But I was gonna ask the same of you. You look really pale. How do you feel? Do you feel tired?"

"Yeah, actually. A little bit." I answered, feeling like I hadn't slept for 24 hours. "It's it the Uzumaki, isn't it?"

"That's my guess…." He replied weakly.

"What are you guys talking about? I don't feel tired at all!" added Naru.

"Well, maybe it's' cause you're supposed to be here, and were not!" I yelled back angrily. Then I and Naru started yelling at each other, trying to find out whose fault it actually was. But what stopped us was…

"Hinata! Not you too!" I said. Could this get any worse?

'Now everyone's here…." Thought Naru, while Kiba and Shino made sure Hinata was okay. But Shino and Kiba looked as if they were getting worse…they were white as sheets! Is this kept up, they might…they might…'

"Naru…I don't feel too well…" whispered Hinata. She was about the same color as Shino. Almost.

'Is this all my fault?' Naru thought. "How about you rest then? You and Shino both. Ill watch over you, and make sure nothing happens. And while you sleep, ill definitely get some answers.

-Naru-

They all went to sleep immediately. I was planning on talking to Kiba, but he fell asleep too.

So I summoned Kyuubi. She could tell me what was happening to them.

_Don't you already know the answer? Isn't it clear to you yet?_

"Clear how? That the longer they stay here, the worse they get?"

_Yes, exactly. They're dying. There life force is being absorbed into the Uzumaki. This is the beginning of it all. The power has to come from somewhere, and they were chosen._

"But how can I stop it? Can't the Uzumaki take my life force instead?"

_If it took your life force, who would be alive to direct it? You are the only one who can do this, who can make the world a better place! _I appeared next to him in my solid shape, showing off my beautiful tails, and long body. If there was any light, it would bounce off my fur, giving me a glowing look. '_They' will come for them soon. _

_"'_They?' Who are 'they' and why are they coming here?"

_Correction. Its 'What are 'They' they are the force of power that controls everything. Well, they were. Now you are the power. You can control it better then they ever could. That is why the world has become so corrupted. So because 'They' are not needed anymore, the Uzumaki will take them too._

"So basically, they have failed at there task, so they chose me? But why me? I'm nothing!"

_No. You are perfect. Pure and innocent! Just what the Uzumaki had in mine while choosing the others. You will make the earth in the image that you want, while also in the image of what the Uzumaki wants. _

_"_But that makes no sense! You said I could do whatever I wanted with the world. But how can I do that if I'm making it as the Uzumaki wants it?"

_Because the Uzumaki chose you, who are just like it. Who see the world in the same way. _

"so after all this is past, what will happen to us? To me? Will I die too? Like they are?"

_No. you will survive, as long as the-_

**We have come for the three. **Spoke a group of 5 men. They had walked out of an oval light, almost like the doorway I went though to get to the other dimension.

"NO! You can't take them! Take me instead!" I yelled at them, blocking them from my sleeping friends.

**It's too late. The decision has already been made!" **they spoke again, walking right past me.

_Let them go! _I sternly told him. _If you stop them, the world will end! Do you want them to die pointlessly? At least if they die that way, they'll have died with honor! With knowing that they saved the world!_

"No! There has to be another way! So that they can live a full life!"

**Ah. Mikiana. Your still alive, eh? We were starting to wonder if you had been killed, but it seams that you are alive and well.**

_Yes. I've survived all theses millennia trying to prevent this moment. But, alas, I could not find the answer that was needed. And not, even if I did have the answer, it is too late. _

_Then _Kyuubi transformed into a beautiful woman. She then walked over to the men and joined there ranks. They were all old, with salt and pepper her. But not her. She was young, powerful, with flaming red hair, and beautiful amethyst eyes. But what made her stand out the most was her every-present vixen grin.

**Shall we go now? We have squandered enough time already with you yelling's. ** Then they picked up my three friends, and headed back towards the light.

"Kiba…Hinata…Shino….I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like I should of. Will you ever forgive me?" I whispered, watching them go. Then they were gone, and the doorway closed behind them.

Power. Everywhere. I could feel it. It was engulfing my body, spreading like wildfire. 'So this is the power of the Uzumaki, the power of my friend's life force.' A person could get used to all this power.

I would have enjoyed it more if I hadn't known where it was coming from. But it just felt so good…. "Thank you, everyone. For you noble sacrifice." Tears were sliding down my face, sniffles making it hard for anyone to understand.

But there was no one around. I was all alone. The blackness was all around me. Swallowing me up. And I let it. I let my being melt into the thing that had stolen everyone from me. And everything.


	7. Chapter 7 dimensions

Chapter 7

Kyuubi felt sorry for Naru. For not helping him more. But she tried. She tried so hard for all those years! But it still didn't make her feel any better.

She had become a slave to his family after the first hundred years of wandering aimlessly. She hoped that in being close to them, she could maybe stop this all from happening. But she was wrong. It still happened. And she had only herself to blame.

**Mikiana. Don't beat yourself up over this. We all tried our hardest. You especially! **

_I know, I know it all too well. But I can't help but think that if I had tried a little harder, then maybe he wouldn't have had to suffer so much… _I was still separate from them. I had not tuned into there minds.

The group had been walking though all the different dimension, fallowing the doorways until they would inevitably find that ending.

It took them almost the entire day, and by them all but the Kyuubi felt ill. The Uzumaki was draining them even faster. The end was upon them.

She awoke the 3 sleeping shinobi, and told them of what was to come, and to savor the last vestiges of time they had left.

"So this is really the end? Were really going to die?" asked Hinata. Tears escaping her pure white eyes.

_Yes. I'm so sorry. As much as I would like to go with you, I can't go any farther. The last dimension will not allow me though, as it is not my time. _

"We understand." They replied. Resolve in there voices.

Kiba and Shino went straight into the light, but Hinata hesitated.

"Can I wait a little longer? If only to reflect on my short life?"

**You may stay, but Mikiana will watch over you to make sure you do go through.**

_Yes, do not worry. She will go though in no more then 10 minutes. _Then they went though, not even flinching when they entered death.

"So, in the end, was this all I as worth? It's certainly worth more then what my father expected of Me." then she smiled sadly, remembering how her father had treated her.

_No. your life was priceless! You are worth 1/8 of the world. Without you, none of this is possible. _

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

_Positive. I believe that the Uzumaki did well choosing you, and so did Naru for choosing you as a friend. He made the right decision. _

"I guess your right…but I would have liked to life a long, fulfilling life. I never dreamed it would end so soon, even as a ninja. But would all of this not have happened to me if Naru and I hadn't met?"

_I still think the two of you would still have met. You two were meant to be meet. _

"I guess so…but did you really give up all this power to become there slave? Just to try and prevent this?"

_In a way, yes. I knew who Naru was, or was going to be, and wanted to protect him from this. To spare all of you the pain of going though this and loosing one of your friends. But, my dear. Its time for you to go…._

"Ah. So soon? Must I really?"

_Yes…I'm sorry. I would do anything to help you, and to stop this, but as I said….I've tried. But you have to go now…we only have a few seconds left..._

"Okay. Ill go now. But know that I go with some regrets…..but I gave up my life of my own free choice."

_Okay. _Then I smiled at her, gave her a hug, and watched her die.

Then I headed back the way I came. There was blackness everywhere now, covering the great expanse that was once know as the shinobi dimension. I was headed for the center of the darkness, where a blonde haired boy resided, controlling the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8 Lonely

Chapter 8

**I've been so busy that I haven't updated in a while . sorry! But I've finally gotten the time, so here's the next chapter! Yay!**

**I may not have that many fans…and only 3 of them even got to chapter 7, but I might as well post chapter 8 for them^^**

Naru was so lonely. He sat, well, floated in that dark expanse of the Uzumaki. His eyes were closed in concentration. He was re-directing the flow of his power to fit his will. Making it how he wanted. He had already finished his ideas for a few of the dimensions he had created. They were all basically the same, but each had a few small differences. One with 50% water, one with barely any, and one that was underwater. Some with people, some with just animals. He could add, replace, and change anything he wanted at any time.

Everyone was under his control. He could make worlds and destroy them all in a single breath. But he wouldn't. That's why he was chosen to become a part of the Uzumaki.

Time didn't move there. He was stuck there for as long as there is. But after a while he didn't mind. He passed the time by watching the dimensions. He even tried to re-make his own world with his friends in it. But he couldn't. What's gone was gone. After that, he'd felt lonely again.

Naru was skimming over an already completed dimension when something caught his eye. A woman and her newborn daughter in a hospital. Nothing interesting about that. But upon a closer inspection, he noticed a small similarity between the newborn and Hinata…

Then the scene flashed about to a mother and her twins boys. They were fraternal. That's why one looked like Kiba, and the other one looked just like Shino. And the nurse who was with them…no. it couldn't be! It was the Kyuubi. Still wearing that vixen grin of hers.

They had come back! Naru watched the screen wit such longing. His friends had come back! They were alive! They could finally have a life and die of old age! But at that, Naru became sad again. He would watch them grow up, and die again.

But he would help them! He would make it so they all ended up as friends again. He would make sure there families were prosperous! And he would definitely make sure nothing bad happened to them. Ever.

But while Naru was thinking about other things. He hadn't realized that his power had done something. It had followed his will and was making sure that they would all be together.

*BOOOM!*

By the time Naru had noticed what had happened, it was all over. A gas line had exploded right inside of the broke out, walls started collapsing. But Naru knew that his friends would be okay. But there mothers wouldn't. He saw them die. One pinned beneath a wall, the other had caught fire. All very horrible deaths. And again he caused his friends pain and misery without even wanting too…

The nurse had grabbed both twins at the time of the explosion, and dived into the hallway. Both left the hospital unscathed. Hinata had been heading back to the pediatrics section to get a few tests done. The nurse had seen her in the hallway and taken her with them.

"Nooo!" Naru said, even though no one could hear him. This was not how he wanted things to be. He wanted them to live happily with there family! Not make them _become_ a family. But what's done is done. He couldn't rewind time. He'd tried that already.

While Naru was lost in though, the screen had changed to show the nurse adopting them. "The survivors of the Quentiantail Hospital." Naru then changed the flow of power around them, people started offering endorsements, houses, money, food, and all the other things they'd need in life. Anything that would make them happy, he gave to them.

He didn't consider that he was using the Uzumaki for person gain. He was helping out other people. His friends. He was paying them back for all the pain they went thought for him and the Uzumaki.

After a few years, Naru noticed that they had become very spoiled. Very unlike the way his friends would have acted. But he should have known. They _were_ different people after all.

"Mom! I wanna pony! Get me a pony!" wailed a 7-year-old Hinata who was re-named Melony.

"Sure, darling. Mose! Order a pony for Melony!" bellowed the Kyuubi, re-named Saeko.

"Yes Madam. Right away Madam." Said the Butler Mose as he left quickly to do her biding.

"That's not fair!" yelled Kiba, re-named Kazumi. "If she gets a pony, then can we get a pair of quads?"

"Sure, Dear. MOSE!" she yelled.

"I understand, Madam." He replied from down the hall.

"Maybe they're becoming too spoiled." Naru thought to himself. "If only I could go down there and tell them…." Tears were escaping his eyes. "I thought that if I gave them whatever they wanted, it would make them happy. But instead, it has made them unhappy….but I guess I was wrong…"

Tears were still streaming down his face. "If only I could tell them everything. Let them know who they really are!" he then reached out his hand to touch the screen in which he watched all the dimensions from. Then there was a firm tug from behind his navel. Then he was there. In the same room with all of them.

"AAAH!" screamed everyone that was in the room. A boy popping out of nowhere was not what they expected.

"w-what happened?" said Naru, looking around. "Im here? I'm really here!"

Saeko was looking at him intently. "You. I know you. How do I know you" she asked. Then recognition crossed her face. "Naru! Its you! It's really you! And me. I'm back?

"You remember me?" tears were streaming down both of there faces.

"Yeah. Everything's coming back to me…oh Naru! You must he so lonely!" then they were hugging. "Everything will be okay now." She smiled down at him.

"Master…" she whispered. "The contract is still active. Even after all that's happened.

"Really? So then the contract is still active even though your in a different body?"

"Yes. If you were to say my name. all of our names, you would awaken us, and we would all remember who we are and who we were."

"Do you really want to remember? Do you really want to be my servant again? You gave up your life once, now you wish to do it again?"

"Yes."

"okay then….Kyuubi, Mikiana."

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

"Kiba. Inazuka Kiba"

"Shino. Aburame Shino"

There was a feeling of euphoria. Then a feeling of settling in the room. Then above each of there heads was there original spirit. It was been just out of reach for them. But at my calling, then went 'home.' They were angels. All with beautiful white wings. Except for the Kyuubi. She was in her fox shape with beautiful red wings. The color of her fur.

"Beautiful." I said out loud. Then another winged figure joined them. "Kurenai!"

"It's been a while, everyone. I thought you would all have forgotten about me by now." She smiled, alighting on the chair by Hinata.

"It sure has, eh, sensei!" smiled Shino and Kiba. There being twin had made them so much more alike. There personalities were so different then before. Shino, more out spoken and Kiba more calm and friendly.

"I missed you all, so much!" Then she started to fade into a brilliant white light. "I'm glad I was able to see you all together again, right before I 'moved on.' Take care, okay?"

And then she was almost gone. The light disappearing quickly.

"Kurenai! No!" yelled Hinata.

But she could do nothing for her. no one could. Well, I wasn't a no one, now was I? I was everything. And I was gonna use that to my advantage.


	9. Chapter 9 Goodbye

**Wow! Id didn't expect to have so much hits on my story^^ thanks so much for reading it! I know it's a bit weird and jumps around a lot . but all in all, my friends said it was pretty good. So I hope you enjoy it as they did.**

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 9**

"She had no regrets when she died. So she has to move on. She came back for her final fare well." I said to them.

"No! Not after were finally together! Why cant we ever by happy? Why must we always sacrifice ourselves? Why are we always destined to be apart?" cried Hinata.

"I can save her." I told them. "She can come to the Uzumaki with me, or she can be reborn, like you were."

"I could be reborn?" whispered Kurenai. Her light already becoming a dim glowing.

"Yes. As a new born child, or you can take over someone who is at deaths door, as you are at life's door."

"Well, I wouldn't want to go through puberty again, so can you find someone who is like me at deaths door?"

"Sure. I will look right away. Ill be sure to pick someone…suitable." Then I thought about the Uzumaki, and then I was there. To everyone else, I flickered, my image blurring until I wasn't there anymore.

Now that I was back in the Uzumaki, I made a few adjustments. Then I started looking at hospitals and morgues. After a few minutes…at least, I think it was minutes, I found a beautiful woman. She was just the person that Kurenai would like to become. And she was dying of heart disease.

I let her pass on peacefully and painlessly. Then I went there and picked up her barely warm body, and brought her to the Uzumaki. And I had to erase everyone's memory of her so as to not cause them to panic over her missing body. It hurt me to do so, but it had to be done. She died happily. I had her dream of a new life. One where she met the man of her dreams, they had a beautiful wedding, they had 3 children and a huge mansion.

I brought her back to the Uzumaki, and then found the right dimension that Kurenai was in. then I went there with her new body.

"Wow. She's so pretty." Said Kurenai happily. "I kinda feel bad about taking over her body though…"

"That's okay. She died peacefully." Then Kurenai slowly disappeared into her new body.

"Welcome back!" we all said when she opened her eyes.

"Thank you Naru. For giving me a new chance at life," she smiled at me, and then gave me a big hug.

"Your welcome. But now I must go back. Ill come visit." Then I started to flicker and blur.

"We'll miss you. So do come back!" said Hinata.

"Ill try my best." Then I was back in the Uzumaki. The familiar swirl of power all around me. "I'm home" I whisper.

Then I started to cry. I'd done all I could for them. And now I knew that if I ever went back, I would never leave them. But I would watch over them. Make sure that they were all happy. I would not personally interfere with them. I would not ruin there life like I did before.

My attention was turned away from the screen, but I felt that something was wrong. So I pulled up the screen holding there dimension.

"Kyuubi!" yelled Kurenai as she collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"I'm sorry. But I know him. And he's not coming back. So I need to go to him. So that he won't suffer on his own. So I must go to him. Take good care of them, Kurenai."

"I will." Answered Kurenai. Tears were falling for everyone's eyes. Then she was gone. Her body shimmered and disappeared.

"Good-bye" she whispered. Then she wasn't there anymore.

She had disappeared the same way I had. So she really was coming here.

Then I put on my biggest smile, and turned around.


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue

**Don't kill me with the character pairings! . I couldn't think of any other names O.o but then I added some of my friends name as revenge for being mean :P**

**And also, I did make up insectologist XD**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10 Epilogue**

Kurenai took care of her 3 students, and it was just like before. They missed Naru and Kyuubi. But it only made things worse because they knew deep down that they'd never see them again.

Many years past, and they all went on with there lives. There past and past lives were behind them now. But they did change there names to there original ones to less confuse themselves and not have an identity crises in the coming years.

When they were all grow up and visiting Kurenai's grave, Hinata thought she saw a flicker of a red head with a blonde looking at her grave in the rain. But when Hinata turned around to tell the other, the image was gone.

Hinata knew it was them, but she never saw the image again. And then she moved on, and never thought of the images again.

Hinata married a rich preppy boy from college. They had started going out because he had reminded her of Sasuke. And he was one of her old friends from before.

Kiba married a homely girl named Sarah. They matched so well together because they had the same attitudes. She reminded him of his old mother, Tsume. He missed her loud voice yelling at him to do something. But Sarah now yelled at him, so he didn't think of his mom as much after that. It also helped that they were both vets at the same clinic. Once a dog boy, always a dog boy.

Shino ended up with an insectologist. After regaining there memories, he was also able to recall how to use a few of his insect justu. She had been his assistant, but now they were partners. Always out in some remote part looking for new insects to study.

They all lived long, happy and content lives. And Naru watched over them the entire time. But he was still lonely. Kyuubi couldn't stay with him the entire time. She could only appear once every few 'days.'

So he sat. And he watched. Never going to any of the dimensions in fear he'd end up at there's.

Because with a simple thought, the Uzumaki made it happen. Whether it was intentional or not.

"Kyuubi. Its time." I whispered right when she appeared at my side.

"Time? Time for what?"

"The end. This is something that no could have known. The Uzumaki doesn't need me anymore. It has deemed all the dimensions to be pure, free and healthy. It has stolen my life, and now will take me with it."

"But what about-"

"Don't worry. The world is ready to live independently. All the things that were wrong with the world have been fixed. So the Uzumaki is not needed, and so I am not needed."

"So, technically, the Uzumaki was the world's mother, nurturing it. And now its just gonna disappear? Just like that!?"

"Yes. That's what it's telling me. And because I've been too intertwined with it, we are really and fully one."

"But you can't! I won't let you! I won't let it take you away from me again."

"You have no power in which to oppose the Uzumaki. Nothing I did could separate us."

All of a sudden, Naru's eyes went into the back of his head. When they returned, they were a different color. Totally black.

**Nothing that we tried would separate us. And he has already agreed to go with us. Nothing you say will change his mind.**

"No! Must you destroy all of our lives again and again just for the sake of the world? Cant you just leave us alone so that we can be happy?"

**You are free to go and live you're live as happily and as fulfilling as you like. Choose and dimension that suits your fancy, and we will send you there. We gave some of our power so that you may continue to live in different dimensions for as long as you shall live. But you must leave quickly. For if you still remain here whilst we begin our deconstruction, then you too, shall be trapped here with us. And Naru would not like that.**

Then they were gone. Naru's eyes became there Red color again.

"Leave now, Kyuubi." Then he opened his hand, palm out. And in it was a miniature version of the square window.

"But-"

"Go. Now. You'll understand when you get there everything when you get there."

"I…I'll miss you." Kyuubi told me sadly. She then flung herself at me, and gave me a kiss that told me, well, more like showed me how she felt."

"You know I've always…" while she was saying that to me, I guided her hand to the window. And before she could finish her sentence, she was gone.

"I've always loved you too. Form the moment I met you in that hallway all those lifetimes ago." Then I let myself go…collapsing into an undignified heap. There was no on to see my anyways.

Then the blackness that had been surrounding him all these year shattered; revealing a great expanse of white.

They had waited for him. Even after all those years.

"Naru. Its time." They whispered in there angelic voices.

"Everyone. Thanks for waiting."

"We missed you."

"We need to go now."

"Hurry."

Then Naru left his body behind and went towards them. He wanted to go with them so badly.

"Come. Quickly." They told him again. There time limit was almost up.

But Naru knew he couldn't. The Uzumaki wouldn't let him. It was already sucking him back, devouring itself.

"No!" yelled Hinata as she broke rank with the others.

"I'm sorry, everyone. This is my fate. And this is my Uzumaki."

"No!" they all rushed towards him, only to smash into the clear wall that Naru had stopped at.

"See? Even if I wanted to, I can't. So just go on. I'm sorry I made you wait."

They pounded there fists on the wall, but it wouldn't break. But they kept trying anyway.

"Good-bye again. For good." Then the Uzumaki finally claimed him, swallowing him up, leaving nothing but a white expanse of emptiness.

**The next chapter is just an alternate ending that was inspired by my friend. This is the official ending, but if your curious, then read on ahead. But don't blame me if you don't like it. You've been warned! ******


	11. Alternate Ending

**Well, here's that kinda alternate ending chapter that I wrote. **

**Warning: DO NOT READ if you think the story is already complete. If you do read this, you may not like it anymore.**

**Alternate Ending **

"Ahhhh!" screamed Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Kurenai.

"Quickly! They're awake! Restrain them!" yelled a medic with a syringe.

"Naru! Let go of me! Naru!" screamed Hinata. "Ahg-" the medic with the syringe had injected her with a type of morphine to calm her down.

"W-where is Naru? He didn't die. He can't. Stupid Uzumaki…."whispered Hinata incoherently.

"No. you were on a mission, and you were captured. Naruto gave his life up to save you and your team."

"No! The Uzumaki! It's all its fault!" she rambled on.

"No. he's dead. A cloud ninja killed him." By the time the medic has finished his sentence, Hinata and the rest of her team were out cold.

Hinata awoke feeling extremely dizzy and disoriented.

"Ah. She's awake. Good morning, Hinata." Said a voice lose to her that sounded as if she was being talked down too. "Your teammates have been waiting for you to wake up." Ah. It's Tsunade.

"What's going...on?" I asked, confused. Where am I? How is Tsunade here? How am _I_ here?

"Follow me, and ill explain everything to you." Said Tsunade leading me down a hall. After a few minutes they walked into her office. Kurenai, Shino and Kiba were already there.

"Now. Will someone please tell me what's going on? How is all this possible!?"

"Hinata. None of it was real. All that you think you know is fake. Just a really convincing Genjutsu." said Kiba.

"Yeah. Naru is really dead. He was killed by a cloud ninja while trying to save us. His sacrifice allowed us to get out. But you were still unconscious when we escaped, and that's why you don't remember any of this." Continued Shino.

"No! That's not possible. I would have seen through it with my Byakugan!"

"See? She's lost it! And that confirms it. I now deem you unfit to be a shinobi. And will remain so until I declare otherwise. Your family has already agreed to this. Your father is disgraced that something like this happened to you, and has already made Hanabi his official heir. The accommodations have already been made for you at the Konoha Mental Home. You will be sent there immediately."

"N-no…that's not true! That can't be true!" I cried. "Naru…and Kyuubi! Why aren't you telling her the truth? Why are you lying! After all that we've been through?"

"But none of that happened." Said Kurenai." It's all in your head…"

"No! He saved us all and gave us a new life! But we weren't able to save him."

"Yes. He did save you, and you didn't save him, but left him there to die. That part is true! But all this other nonsense!"

"No! Stop lying to me! It's all true! Why don't you believe in Naru like I do?" then I broke away from them and jumped out the window.

"Hinata….."

"Hinata!"

"HINATA!"

"Who's there?" I asked. I was hiding in one of the many alley ways in Konoha. My voice was a bit raspy from crying.

"I….Its…N…ru…Naru."

"Naru! Your okay? They won't believe me! Why won't they believe me?" more tears were escaping from my eyes.

"I..m s…s..sor..ry"

"Why won't they believe me? Why are they lying to her?"

"They gave it up. All there memories of us. Of what happened. But yours were so strong, and so full of emotion that you remembered.

"So they don't remember? None of it?"

"She's in another dimension. She's safe. You'll see her soon enough."

"but what will happen to me now? What about you? Where are you?"

"You'll be fine. But I'm…dead. This is a little essence of me that I asked Kyuubi to send to you. I knew that one of you would remember. And it just so happened to be you."

"But what will happen now?"

"You have to tell them that you believe what they are saying is true, that you were just traumatized over my 'death.' Once you do that, they'll send you to the mental home. But don't worry. You won't remain there long. Now I have to go…the energy has finally run out. So be patient and everything will be okay."

"Okay. I understand. Ill be patient."

But the voice was already gone. Naru had finally left for good. Nothing of him remained. The only people who remembered him were dimensions apart. And I was the only person who heard his…

"Good-bye"

I shed a few more tears, the silently headed back to Tsunade and my teammates.

"Good-bye Naru. I hope you're finally happy." I whispered before walking through the doors. "Know that I've always loved you and hope you are free and happy wherever you ended up."

**Only read from here on if you really want to know what happens. It kinda sucks, so you've been warned! **

Then I went and faced the lie of the life I would live until someone came and set me free.

Hinata went to the mental home for about a year. Then she disappeared without a trace. No one ever found out what happened to her. The only person who did was a certain red-head who was traveling though the many hundreds of dimensions looking for a pretty little purple hair girl with beautiful light eyes.

Kyuubi had sneaked into her room, and while she was still asleep took her away to the dimension that Naru had created just for them.

When Hinata woke up, she was so happy that she didn't stop crying for an entire day. Then she spent the rest of her days with the Kyuubi, enjoying every minute of her freedom, knowing that she deserved it, and that everyone was happy. Even Naru.

Kyuubi told her that Naru went into the afterlife happy, knowing that everyone else was happy. And then they both cried over there lost love for him.

Kyuubi didn't age. But Hinata did. After 80 years together, she died of old age. Kyuubi continued then to the other dimensions, and did that until she became so bored that she went willingly into the 'last dimension' where she never returned.

**Well, that's it everyone^^ I hope you liked it! And please leave a review! My first time asking that O.o but 4 does nothing for someone's self esteem…**


End file.
